


Baby, I Can't Complain

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: Just some top!Archie comment fic, no plot, just porn





	Baby, I Can't Complain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [](https://missimae2u.livejournal.com/profile)[missimae2u](https://missimae2u.livejournal.com/) :-)

David lets his bag drop off his shoulder with a sigh. Traveling is always more tiring without company. Add in a delayed flight or two and all he wants to do is sleep for a week. He strips out of his jeans and t-shirt, dropping them in the hamper. He crosses the bedroom, dimly lit by the late afternoon sun coming through the gaps in the blinds.

Mike is in bed, sleeping soundly, and David wonders what brought on the afternoon nap. He shrugs and slides under the sheet to settle in beside him. That’s when David realizes that Mike is naked under the covers. He reaches out and runs his hand lightly along Mike’s tattooed arm. Suddenly he’s feeling less like sleeping.

David leans in and kisses Mike’s jaw and the side of his neck. The light touches bring Mike awake. He blinks at David sleepily. “Hey, you’re home.” His open smile settles solid and warm in David’s chest.

“Yeah.” David kisses him for real, light at first and then with more intent as Mike turns into him, pressing their chests together. “Want you,” he says against Mike’s mouth.

Mike’s breath hitches a little. “Yeah, yeah.” He shifts onto his back and pulls David over on top of him. They kiss again, and David lets his hands roam over Mike’s arms, his chest, his sides where David knows he’s just a little ticklish. Mike moves away from his fingers, laughing lightly. He stops laughing when the movement brings their cocks together.

David moans at the sensation, rolling his hips against Mike’s to get more friction. When they’re both gasping and getting close to the edge he pulls back and reaches towards the nightstand. He looks at Mike questioningly. Mike nods. “Yeah, now, baby.”

David smirks. He’s always found it a bit funny that that’s his older boyfriend’s favorite endearment during sex. He coats his fingers with lube, and Mike draws his knees up to give David access. David circles his entrance, testing and teasing, before sliding one finger inside. He loves the way Mike gasps at the feeling. He works up to two fingers and then three. Mike is gasping and writing against the sheets. “Please, please, baby. Need you.”

“Well, since you asked so nice,” David says, pulling his fingers carefully free. He’s aching and so ready. He rolls the condom on and slicks himself. He lines up and means to slide in slowly, but Mike hooks his legs up around David’s waist.

“Hard,” he says, meeting David’s eyes. “Wanna feel you.”

David swallows and nods. “Okay.” He thrusts in all the way to the hilt, and they both groan.

“Move,” Mike says barely a second later.

A shudder runs through David’s body. He can’t make his brain cooperate with anymore words, so he just does what he’s been asked. He pulls nearly all the way out and slams into Mike’s body again. He’s so tight, his inner muscles flexing around David’s length. David falls into a punishing rhythm, thrusting in over and over again.

Mike reaches back and grips the headboard and lets him.

David is so close. He gets a hand around Mike’s cock and jerks him in time with his thrusts. Mike nearly screams when he comes, pulsing hot over David’s fist. David follows quickly, overcome by the feeling of Mike spasming around him.

They sprawl against each other, breathing hard.

“Good flight?” Mike asks.

David chuckles. “Not hardly. I can’t complain, though.”

Mike leans over and kisses him, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Welcome home, babe.”


End file.
